openerpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
OpenERP (Launchpad)
El Launchpad Y esto ¿qué es?. Es un sitio Web donde los colaboradores de OpenERP de todo el mundo, comparten y publican sus proyectos. Cualquier módulo en desarrollo está en el launchpad, las traducciones, los errores, las sugerencias de mejora o de desarrollo de nuevos módulos están en el launchpad. Estructura del Launchpad Como ya hemos dicho antes, el launchpad es una página Web donde colaboradores de todo el mundo suben sus desarrollos y nuevos módulos. Para que esto esté un poco organizado, requiere cierto control y cierta estructura, por lo que las ramas de launchpad están divididas más o menos de la siguiente forma: * TRUNK: El Tronco. Incluye todos aquellos módulos del tronco o la base de OpenERP. Todos los módulos que están instalados o queremos instalar están en server/addons. La rama trunk del launchpad incorpora todos aquellos módulos que incorporará la siguiente versión estable de OpenERP. Solo los miembros del Staff del propio OpenERP pueden subir modulos al trunk. * COMMITERS: Son los módulos que están siendo desarrollados por partners oficiales de OpenERP de todo el mundo. Si un módulo subido a una rama commiter, es suficientemente general para ser incorporado al Trunk, los partners pueden solicitarlo y el equipo de OpenERP validará si es posible o no. * COMUNITY: Son los módulos desarrollados por cualquier persona o empresa que quiera aportarlo aunque no sean partners oficiales. Cualquier desarrollo de commiters o comunity es susceptible de entrar en el trunk siempre y cuando sea aprobado por el equipo de OpenERP. Para accceder al launchpad: www.launchpad.net Buscar el proyecto OpenERP: Leer lo que pone Ir a la pestaña Code. Aquí vemos los módulos que se han subido en sus distintas ramas, indicando el nombre del módulo, el estado en el que se encuentra, quien lo está desarrollando y la fecha en que se subió. Por ejemplo este: lp:~openerp-commiter/openerp/account_india –> es un desarrollo de un equipo parter y hace referencia al módulo de finanzas (account) de la india. Así, podemos hacernos una idea de lo que estamos viendo. ADD-ons y Extra-Addons Los módulos que forman parte del Trunk de OpenERP están en server/addons, pero existen multitud de módulos de todo tipo que se pueden instalar a posteriori, pero que el equipo de Open, no incluye como parte del trunk. Esto puede ser por no ser lo suficientemente generales para ser útiles a todo tipo de empresas, porque no cumplen unos standares de calidad, porque tienen algún error que hay que reparar (aunque no es lo habitual) o porque ya se ha incluido otro módulo que cubre la misma o parecida funcionalidad. Esto sucede por ejemplo, en aquellos módulos que hacen referencia únicamente a un sector de negocio, o cubren un requerimiento muy concreto. Estos módulos son Extra-Addons. O sea, módulos extra. Aquellos módulos extra, lo suficientemente estables como para formar parte de los “extra-addons” “oficiales”, se incluyen en la rama trunk-extra-addons. Hay muchísimos que pueden ser sumamente interesante para ampliar la funcionalidad básica de OpenERP por lo que se recomienda echar un vistazo al contenido de la rama. Están aquí: https://code.launchpad.net/~openerp-commiter/openobject-addons/trunk-extra-addons Las traducciones de todos los idiomas también tienen rama propia y están en esta otra rama del launchpad. - https://translations.launchpad.net/openobject Las traducciones de OpenERP al Español de las versiones actuales (4.2 y 5.0) han sido realizadas principalmente por nuestro colaborador Jordi Esteve de Zikzakmedia, que ha dado un impulso fuerte para mejorar la calidad de la traducción y su coherencia. A partir de este punto es importante que más gente se implique en traducir los nuevos términos que vayan apareciendo y corregir algunos de los ya traducidos. Como bajarse módulos y últimas versiones desde launchpad Lo primero que teneis que hacer es instalaros bazaar. Lo podeis descargar aquí: www.bazaar-vcs.org Posteriormente, ejecutais bazaar y en la línea de comandos, poneis el código que aparece en cada rama del launchpad, en el apartado: Get this branch: bzr branch lp:~openerp-commiter/openobject-addons/trunk-extra-addons Esto os descargará un ZIP con todos los módulos que contiene la rama. Posteriormente los instalais de la forma habitual, es decir. * Descomprimir el ZIP * Copiar a server/addons la carpeta que contiene el módulo que se quiera instalar * En el Cliente de Open, bien sea vía Web, bien GTK ir a Administración/módulos * Actualizar lista de módulos –> Indicará cuantos nuevos hemos incorporado a nuestra implantación. * Doble click en lista de módulos * Se abre una pantalla con todos los módulos instalados y los que no. * Seleccionar los que queremos instalar y programar actualizaciones. Proyectos en marcha Módulo de Localización de OpenERP para Mexico Module containing the translation, taxes, states and other local requirements for México. Este modulo contiene las traducciones, datos, requerimientos e informes fiscales adaptados a la legislación de México https://launchpad.net/openerp-mexico